The Motley Princess
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: T for language, but kinda K .George's daughter and Luna's son-could this be any wackier?Of course!After all, what begins in spring sure as heck doesn't stay in spring!But it didn't really BEGIN in spring...R&R, please!Also for HPFC -check my topic out
1. Amidst the Harsh Words, Kindness

**The Motley Princess**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The_ Harry Potter _cast belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Any OCs you see are mine (like Frank –you'll see him later, Corner, Smith, Belby, yadda yadda, you get the point). This is for my forum topic in the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges,** and can be found under **Prompt** **Challenges**. So join the forum topic!! Here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Chapter One: Amidst the Harsh Words, Kindness**

_"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but looking outward in the same direction." –Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

It was a pure, crystalline morning. The snow was melting all around the campus, leaving a glint so bright one had to cover one's eyes. Bits of greens were peeking out from the here-and-there, hinting at the wondrous spring to come.

As more and more students at Hogwarts spent more time outside, it was an even bigger omen of the welcomed, new season. There were more Quidditch practices scheduled and almost all of the older students' free periods were spent outdoors. It was also a good time to start casting new pranks.

"All right, Freddy. Dad's Instant Swamp is all set. I placed it in the inner courtyard near the main doors."

"Excellent, Roxie. And Merlin help you if anyone else starts calling me that."

"Aw, but you let me! It's 'cause I'm your baby sister!"

"Yeah, by five minutes! We're twins, Roxie. Oh! Here come the Slytherins now! I told you a bunch of them leave the dungeons during their free period to come to lunch early."

"Yeah, I know! Wait a-! Oh, crap –Freddy, Al got caught! He's gonna _kill_ us! He'll know it was us!"

"Er… Let's skedaddle then. Shall we?"

"No, you shall not," a third voice interrupted.

Twins Fred and Roxanne Weasley froze and slowly turned around. It was no use playing dumb; they had been caught at the scene of the crime. Fred laughed while Roxanne glared at their captor.

He was Lorcan Scamander, one of Ravenclaw's prefects. He was blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and a twin himself, though his brother Lysander was a Hufflepuff and not a Ravenclaw. He was tall, too, about Fred's height –meaning he towered a head and a half over Roxanne. Roxanne missed the old prankster version of Lorcan; ever since he got his prefect badge last year, he had pulled fewer and fewer jokes. Also, Lorcan wouldn't give up on their cousin Rose Weasley, despite Rose having been with Scorpius Malfoy for the past three years. Roxanne really despised Lorcan now; of course she would never like him again.

That didn't seem to bother him, that he'd somewhat lost the twins' respect. Being a prefect meant he had to set an example –he also hoped it would make Rose finally look his way. Rose had been appointed prefect, too, but for Gryffindor; unfortunately, her boyfriend had been made a prefect for Slytherin, as well. Lorcan was happy for his brother that Lysander and his girlfriend, Dominique (yet _another _Weasley cousin), had both been made Hufflepuff prefects. Really, though, that didn't matter at the moment. Lorcan fixed a disapproving look on his face, sent it the twins' way, and put his hands on his hips.

"Do you two realize how much trouble it is to clean all of that up?" Lorcan groused.

Fred and Roxanne rolled their eyes at the same time, something that Lorcan felt was a little creepy. He and Lysander had _never_ been that in-sync. 'Oh, come off it, you old prat," Fred remarked.

"You're acting all haughty just because you're a prefect," Roxanne stated.

Lorcan inwardly sighed. _If Roxanne wasn't so bitchy sometimes, she'd be attractive,_ he thought in passing. Roxanne wasn't plain. She was rather pretty and Lorcan thought her the only girl in this day and age who could pull off feathered hair. Her hair was a soft, dark brown that thinned out a little past her shoulders; her skin was a nice caramel color since their pale father (George) had married Angelina Johnson, the black Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. The most striking thing about Roxanne, though, was her eyes, which seemed to shift in color in the light. Often they were a startling sky blue, sometimes a smoky pewter, occasionally a grayed lavender. Even when he'd pulled some jokes before and hung out more with them, he'd never quite been able to look her in the eye.

Roxanne hated that, too, that he seldom made eye contact with her. She'd always wondered if people didn't like her eyes that were a wavering blue. She knew they looked different sometimes, even though Fred's eyes were always a muddy sky blue. The Gryffindor didn't let it get to her, though. She sent another glare Lorcan's way and grabbed her brother's hand, leading him away. "C'mon, Freddy. Obviously Mr. Prat has a lot of work to do."

"Roxie, what if he deducts House points? Should we test Dad's new product for the Skiving Snackbox?"

"Oh, let him take House points. Rose will just earn them back with that brain of hers." _And it all comes back to sweet, little Rosie,_ Roxanne grumbled to herself. She "tsked" and spent the rest of the day studying for the upcoming O.W.L.s with her brother.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**3 weeks later…**

"Roxanne…"

The witch giggled at the sight before her. She'd been enjoying lunch with her cousin and best friend, Lucy, when Lorcan had marched up right behind her and growled. Roxanne'd turned around and given him her sweetest smile. "Yes, Lorcan?" She heard Lucy stifling her laugh across from her.

Lorcan glared. "I'm covered in _bogies_!!"

Roxanne gave him a clueless look. "Why, did you forger your handkerchief?"

He blushed. "Roxanne, the sky rained bogies on me in the library!"

"I didn't know you could read."

"I wasn't reading! I saw R-" He shut up when he realized where his mouth was taking him. "I was there with a friend," he fibbed.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back to Lucy.

Lorcan waved his wand, saying, "_Evanesco_!" The bogies disappeared and he was now clean. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Roxanne and faced her. "I know it was you. I have half a mind to take away a lot of House points."

She smirked. "You could've just put your period after 'I have half a mind,'" she quipped.

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes and groaned. "Rox, you've turned nasty towards me ever since I got my badge. Why can't you forgive me already?"

"Why should I forgive you for becoming someone you're not?" She faced him and cupped her cheek in her hand. "You're a joker like Freddy and me. You're not some hotshot do-gooder."

Lorcan blushed again. "Anyone can turn over a new leaf."

"You did it for a girl," she nit-picked, waving him off.

"So what? I like Rose. At least she tells me off to my face and doesn't resort to playing jokes on me like another nasty witch I know."

She scoffed and gathered her books, slamming them together in a bunch. "You know what? Some people deserve it, like another pratty wizard I know." Roxanne left, not even waiting for Lucy to join her.

Lorcan, on the other hand, grimaced. Of course he still wanted to goof off with her and Fred, but he couldn't do that anymore, not being a prefect. He couldn't do that anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

Roxanne walked to her class with Lucy and Fred. They were on their way to Charms when someone called out.

"Oi, Weasley!"

Of course, all three turned around; they were cousins, after all. Roxanne looked at the group of four or so boys behind them in the hall. There was a Ravenclaw and two Slytherins at the front of the group. She recognized the Ravenclaw as Lorcan's fellow sixth year Jonathan Corner; of the Slytherins, she only knew Abel Smith and Colm Belby. The witch grimaced, knowing this bunch meant trouble.

Corner reddened at his forgetfulness that all three were Weasleys. He quickly recovered with his sneer, though. "I meant you halfsie twins."

Fred flipped Corner the bird. "Oh, get off it, you git. Most witches and wizards are half-bloods or less nowadays. There aren't enough pureblood families left."

However, Corner sneered his smarmiest sneer while his posse snickered. "I wasn't referring to your magical blood, half-and-half."

The confidence flew out of Fred and both his face and Roxanne's drained of color. Lucy looked aghast, but recovered for them. "Th-That's your best comeback? Racism is ancient history, Corner!"

"Depends on who you ask," Smith piped up. "And we don't like it when someone plants a swamp in front of the dungeon entrance –especially when it's a par of coons."

There were gasps all around, indicating that people had stopped to watch the scene unfold. Roxanne crimsoned; she could handle anything else, but this was the first time anyone had ever thrown her mother's heritage at her and Fred. She didn't know what to do. All she _could_ do was stare at the floor.

Luckily, the crowd had drawn the prefects and Head Boys and Head Girls. "What's going on?" Roxanne heard Rose ask.

Someone obviously told her, for the next thing Roxanne saw was Rose go red in the face –as red as her hair. She reeled on the group. "How _dare_ you!!"

"Forty points from Ravenclaw," Lorcan stated quietly. The entire hall went quiet as he pushed off from the wall he leaned on and marched over to Corner. "It'll be another ten if you open your gob again."

Corner gaped. "How could you take points from your own House?!"

Lorcan smiled. "Aw, looks like you just lost us fifty points, Corner. Now run along and play nice with the other students."

Corner glowered at him and stomped off. Lorcan turned to the Slytherins. "I'm thinking-"

"Ten points each from Slytherin," Scorpius cut him off, but he and Lorcan agreed. "And another forty-five lost just for you, Smith."

The crowd cheered for the prefects as the rest of the tormentors shuffled off. The Heads broke up the crowd and Scorpius left with Rose after her cousins had reassured her that they'd be fine. Lucy seemed more pissed than the twins, though.

"I want to sock Corner in his ugly, huge conk!" Lucy snapped. "Who the bloody hell makes jabs at skin color anymore?!"

Fred calmed her down and said to his sister, "Roxie, you coming?"

Roxanne moved to leave when Lorcan caught her arm. "Can I have a word with you?"

She frowned. "Don't you have Rose to go dog?" As she said it, though, she knew something in him had changed. He didn't take his blue, blue eyes off her. In fact, he almost looked her in the eye…almost. "I'll see you guys in class," she told Fred and Lucy as Lorcan lead her away.

"That was crossing the line," he thought aloud as they turned and found an empty side stairwell. He flopped onto the bottom step and yanked Roxanne down beside him, much to her surprise. "Those arses better just sod off if they know what's good for them."

The frown wouldn't leave Roxanne's face, though. "Lorcan…"

"Are you all right? They said some pretty nasty things."

"I'm fine. I'm a strong girl."

"You were as still as an ice sculpture back there."

She changed the subject. "_You_ appeared out of nowhere."

He shrugged. "Maybe I just like leaning against walls."

The witch abruptly stood and gave him a look. "Anyone can say words, Lorcan. Actions are what counts." She chewed her lower lip. "And I don't need another big brother." Roxanne turned on her heel.

"I don't want to be your brother!" he yelled after her, exasperated. It went deathly quiet, though, when both realized what that _could_ mean. Lorcan couldn't say anything else, though, because Roxanne left at a much faster pace.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

A week passed without a prank or any haggling. Roxanne just as soon kept it that way. She hadn't been in the mood to pull any jokes, so Lorcan had no reason to bother her.

"You mean he has no reason to _talk_ to you," Fred corrected as they lolled in the hallway during their free period.

She kicked him in the shin. "Shut up, you git."

Fred winced. "That _hurt_, Roxie. But, hey, I miss him, too."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. _Not quite in the way I miss him,_ she thought. The witch froze and blushed. _No –no, I do _not_ miss him in that way!_

"I'm leaving," her twin announced. "I'm not dealing with you if you're going to be violent."

Roxanne closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a smile on her face. "Aw, but I'm only nasty to the ones I love."

"So what does that say about me?"

The witch's eyes flew open at the sound of Lorcan's voice. She grimaced as she turned her head to him. "You're the exception," she stated through gritted teeth.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, a habit he was beginning to feel he had picked up from certain Weasley girls. "Ah, Roxanne, enough already. I'm not a heartless git just because I'm a prefect."

"Uncle Percy was when he was a prefect –and when he was Head Boy," she retorted.

"Would Lucy say the same of her dad?" he shot back.

"Of course. He's a good guy now, but he was a serious prat when he had his badge." She turned away from him and leaned on her elbows on the edge of the corridor wall, staring outside. The flowers were just about in full bloom now…

"If I didn't have my badge? What then?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. Slowly, she straightened up. The brunette faced him and noticed his badge was not proudly displayed on his cloak. "Lorcan, I didn't mean for you to-"

Lorcan wistfully smiled. "Roxanne, I-"

He was interrupted by the commotion that played out in the grassy inner courtyard. "Corner! Smith! Belby! How _dare_ you try to cheat in my Transfiguration class!!" Headmistress McGonagall screeched at the Ravenclaw and two Slytherins. "You get back here right this minute!"

"Please, professor!" Corner pleaded. "Stop pointing your wand at us! We didn't have those answers! Someone just slipped them onto our table!! Honest, I swear!!!"

Roxanne laughed. "Can you believe that?" she asked Lorcan. "Looks like several someones are getting their just desserts."

Lorcan's only response was a polite tip of his head, so the Weasley twin turned back to continue watching. McGonagall was red in the face, obviously fuming that anyone would ever dare to use a cheat-sheet in her own subject. Corner, Smith, and Belby were trying to beg for her mercy unsuccessfully when Roxanne thought she saw a little blue spark out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head fast enough to get whiplash and thought she saw Lorcan stuffing his wand back in his sleeve. She gasped.

"You didn't."

The Scamander twin shrugged, but he couldn't entirely hide his grin. "Did I say anything?"

There were shrieks and peals of laughter aplenty, forcing Roxanne to tear her eyes from Lorcan's face. She quickly covered them, though. "Oh, bloody hell… That's more of Corner than I _ever_ wanted to see."

Lorcan laughed as McGonagall reversed his Vanishing Spell and lead those three boys away. "Ah, Roxie… Well, I hope McGonagall doesn't catch the culprit. He would be in loads of trouble."

Roxanne locked eyes with him and a nice feeling developed in the pit of her stomach when he didn't look away. He stared right back. "See? You don't want to be a-" She halted when he lifted his cloak to reveal his prefect's badge on his sweater. "Oh. Still want Rose then, huh?"

"To be honest…maybe." He turned her back to him when she looked away. "Rox, you're right. Some people deserve it, what they get. But," he continued, tapping his badge with his index finger, "I can be just as creative as you from my end."

"By using non-verbal spells?" she inquired with a mischievous, quirked eyebrow.

Lorcan coughed, trying to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. "Well…actions are what counts."

Now she crimsoned. "Stop spitting my words back at me!"

"Okay."

"Stop being so complacent and calm!"

"Okay."

"Look me in the eyes when you talk to me."

Her breath hitched when he came just a _wee_ bit closer to better gaze into her eyes. She nearly lost herself in his ocean blue eyes… "Okay."

"D-Don't be such a g-git or prat just because you're a prefect!"

"Okay."

"Be Lorcan, the one I've known for years."

"Okay."

"Lay off Rose, too, and don't pay attention to other girls."

He smiled wickedly at that. "Okay. Maybe."

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**I know the meaning of the harsh slurs uttered at Roxie and Freddy, but I do not endorse them. Instead, I used them here to demonstrate that such slurs should never be used, but also that everyone can move past them (as preachy as that sounds) and that the bad guys will get their comeuppance. Besides, Lorcan wasn't going to let those jerks get away with what they said. VIVA LA LORCROX!!!**

**Review, please!**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**P.S.-And to think I wanted to do this as a **_**one-shot**_**… HA! See you in chapter 2! Thanks, Morghen, as always for being such an awesome Beta!**


	2. Kindness Means Something's Up

**The Motley Princess**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The_ Harry Potter _cast belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Any OCs you see are mine (like Frank –you'll see him later, Corner, Smith, Belby, yadda yadda, you get the point). This is for my forum topic in the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges,** and can be found under **Prompt** **Challenges**. So join the forum topic!! Here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Chapter Two: Kindness Means Something's Up**

_"Love is a game that two can play and both win by losing their heart." –Eva Gabor_

"Stop smiling like that."

Lorcan only grinned wider. "Why? Because it accents the mending broken nose you gave me last week? Or because it makes my bum look big?"

Roxanne grimaced despite the flush in her cheeks. Yes, only last week had she started to repair her friendship with the Scamander twin. Of course, she'd begun making demands of him, as all friends do. Her last demand was that he'd stop chasing her cousin Rose and not look at any other girls.

His response? "Okay. Maybe."

So Roxanne had punched him in the nose. Yes, blood got everywhere. Yes, she broke his nose. However, he refused to deduct points or even go to the Hospital Wing. He healed himself for the most part, but preferred to let his nose heal the natural way. Possibly to lord it over her.

"So? Which is it?" he asked now.

She heaved an exasperated sigh. "The second," she answered absentmindedly.

"I didn't know you were looking," he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Roxanne blushed, clearly coming back into the moment. "Oh, you idiot!" She hit his arm. "Why didn't you just heal your nose all the way?"

"But it's the first present I've gotten from you, Rox!" he mock-whined.

She scoffed, hating the heat that just wouldn't leave her face. "That's stupid. You look much better when your face isn't disfigured."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Lorcan laughed at the death glare she gave him. "Rox, I'm teasing! I'm just happy you stopped hating me!"

_Yes, but why do we have to play this game of cat-and-mouse?_ she thought as they pulled up on the greenhouse. Really, though, she knew it was a game of cat-and-dog. A playful banter remained between them, but neither was truly playing with the other. She didn't _want_ to toy with him, but now Roxanne wondered if Lorcan was smart enough to have caught the meaning behind her last demand. If not, then maybe he was a lost cause. If so…then was _he_ toying with _her_?

"I'll see you later, okay?" he said with a wink as he handed her bag to her. He mock-saluted her and headed to Potions.

In the greenhouse, Roxanne took her spot by Lucy and dug out her materials. "Can you believe he's still sporting that bloody broken nose?"

Lucy shrugged. "I think you're gonna have to get used to him being a part of your life again."

"Yeah, but I was hoping gradually. It's like he hit a switch and now he's in 'friend' mode."

"Look on the bright side –at least your bag is carried for you and you have a personal escort to each class. I mean, he even picks you up!"

Roxanne laughed. "You talk like there's a down side to it!"

"Well…" Lucy glanced at some of their female classmates, many of whom were shooting Roxanne venomous glares. "You've got a horde of girls as your enemy. Lorcan's pretty popular, as strange as he can be."

"Wha…?" The twin's grin faded. "I'm not _dating_ him. He's just my best friend again."

Lucy whistled, rolling her eyes. "Just friends –uh-huh. _Sure_ you are."

"No, really. Why does everyone read into it that way?" _Maybe because _I_ kinda do, myself, _a nagging voice told her.

"Never mind. Class is starting." With that, Lucy ended the conversation and Professor Longbottom began his lesson.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

Now that Lucy had pointed that out, hanging out with Lorcan was still the same, but walking with him was a whole other matter.

It bugged Roxanne, Lorcan's new-found popularity. Apparently, during the time of absence in their friendship, Lorcan had become quite the ladies' man, despite his unrequited crush on Rose. Then, when Lorcan had taken points from Corner more than two weeks ago, his popularity had further skyrocketed. It bugged Roxanne, though, because Lorcan was Lorcan to her –strange, fun, creative, often mystifying, but just plain old Lorcan. She could see that Lorcan was handsome –she was a teenage girl, after all –but Roxanne was pretty sure that any other girl would leave if she knew the real Lorcan.

_Who am I kidding?_ Roxanne scolded herself at the beginning of June. She loosened her tie and fanned herself. It was the end of spring, but it felt like summer had come a while ago with the high temperature and the humidity. I_ know the real Lorcan and I wouldn't abandon him,_ she continued pondering. She leaned back in her seat and closed her notebook. She couldn't focus in Binns' History of Magic class when the weather was so uncomfortable. The witch conjured up a damp, cold rag and placed it over her eyes. "Much better."

Beside her, Hugo (another cousin and Rose's younger brother) yawned and copied her magic. "The castle's so unbearable during the summer."

"Um-hmm," Roxanne agreed, too lazy to form a real answer.

"The damn stone retains cold in winter and heat in summer…"

"'S like a bloody oven…" Roxanne blinked and abruptly sat up, a wicked grin on her face. "That's it." She glanced across the room and locked eyes with Fred; it was obvious that the same idea had occurred to him. She winked, he winked back, and then the bell rang.

For once Lorcan was not waiting for her and Roxanne was grateful. Roxanne slipped out of the group of her classmates and met up with her twin.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course," Fred replied. The two followed the others into the stairwell. Just as one moving staircase had lined up with another, Roxanne and Fred swished their wands, one summoning water and the other changing the stairs.

"WATER SLIDE!!" the twins shouted in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

"Wow, I'm _so_ honored to be in your presence," Lorcan joked as he and his brother headed up to Divination.

"Shut it, git," Lysander grumbled, fighting a blush.

Lorcan shrugged. "Well, can you blame me? You spend almost all of your time with Dominique."

"She dropped Care for Magical Creatures, though, so we don't have that class together anymore. She says my tutoring helped, but that it just wasn't her best class. That kinda blows, but we try to get together as often as we can. She's my girlfriend, Lor. _You_, on the other hand…" He smirked at his twin. "You have a girlfriend, too."

Lorcan squinted at his brother. "What? Roxanne? We're just best friends again."

"You walk with her _everywhere_. _And_ you carry her bag, though she doesn't ask you to. Just friends –uh-huh. _Sure_ you are."

"Why does everyone read into it that way?" Despite his protests, Lysander laughed at a blushing Lorcan. Lorcan frowned. _So I'm obvious to others –but am I obvious to her? …No, we should just stay friends. I still like Rose, anyway._ He looked down at the ground since his feet were squishing along. "What in the-?"

"WATER SLIDE!!" he heard two familiar voices yell.

"Ah, hell. Rox-"

_**CRASH. SCREECH, ssssslip.**_

"-anne." The Ravenclaw looked down at the girl who was on his lap, grinning up at him. "Of course."

She kept grinning. "What? It was hot."

"And now I'm drenched!"

"But it doesn't feel hot anymore, does it?" Roxanne retorted. She waggled her eyebrows and laughed.

Lorcan coughed. "Er, Rox… This isn't a wet T-shirt contest," he mumbled.

The witch turned beet red. "You pervert."

He laughed and helped her up, but both only ended up floundering and slipping again. He landed on his bum and caught her on him. He laughed again. "Well, you'd definitely win if it were one."

"Oh my Merlin…," she groaned, hanging her head to hide her heated cheeks. "Lorc, shut up before you say anything else inappropriate." Of course, that only made him laugh harder. They finally managed to get up. Roxanne surveyed everyone, enjoying the squeals of delight that were the result of her and Freddy's handiwork. She rang out her skirt and brushed back the hair that was sticking to her face. "Anyway, I'd say this is a job well-done."

"_Whose_ job well-done?" came a clear voice.

Roxanne's cheer faded as she turned and saw Professor Longbottom cross his arms and tap his foot. "Eh heh… Hello there, professor. Lovely weather we're having."

The Herbology teacher heaved a sigh. "Miss Weasley, I'm afraid you and your brother have detention again. Tonight, with me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Lorcan saw Smith and Belby grinning. He didn't like that one bit. Lorcan stepped in front of Roxanne. "Sorry, professor, but it was me, not Roxanne."

Neville gave him a strange look as he reversed the twins' magic. "Mr. Scamander, are you sure? I'm surprised a prefect would do such a thing." He paused. "Well, Dumbledore _did_ make Ron a prefect back in the old days," Neville muttered to himself. "Then please meet me in my office after dinner, Mr. Scamander." Once Neville had dried off the other students, he left, and Roxanne reeled on Lorcan.

She punched him in the arm. "What the hell was that for?! You're a prefect, you idiot! I'm used to getting into trouble." She blinked a few times, hating that itchy feeling in her eyes that could only mean tears were coming, but she fought them off. "You didn't have to do that…"

Lorcan shrugged, not displaying his concern about Smith and Belby's sudden interest in Roxanne, though it occurred to him that the two Slytherins had probably gotten Longbottom over there. The Scamander twin passed Roxanne her bag. "I did it anyway. Besides, it's not that big a deal. I used to get into a lot of trouble, too, remember?" He winked and poked her nose when she frowned. "I'll see you later, okay?" _Don't look at me like that; I'll only fall harder for you,_ he thought, fighting the urge to go back and hug her and hide her away from all the world's troubles and her own.

Roxanne smiled a heartbreaking smile as he unwillingly headed to his next class. "Later," she called. _Don't act like that; I'll only fall harder for you,_ she thought, fighting the urge to run to him and fall into his arms to hide away from all the crap she dealt with and everything else that the world threw at her.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Shorter than 1, but I really came to love this chappie! Lorcrox just work so well together. Merlin, I would **_**melt**_** if I were ever in Lorcan's arms –I LOVE HIM!!!! XD**

**Chapter 3's on its way, so please review!! Thank you!!! :D**

**-mew-tsubaki X3**

**Thanks so much for Beta-ing, Morghen! :3**


End file.
